Scheherazade
Scheherazade is a complicated entity. She is a fox deity who underwent thousand of reincarnations. Friend with Meng Po. Ex-member of Universe Office. One of the rebellion one. Appearance Scheherazade appears to be child in her 9 years. She has fox ears and tail. She wears an outfit that covers most of her body parts. She covers her mouth and nose with a seal talisman as normal people cannot stand her voice. Background Scheherazade is a fox deity who once lived in the Heaven Realm. She is given death sentences by Universe board member as she practiced a forbidden act. Before she could finish mastering her art, she used the forbidden skill. The incomplete forbidden technique caused her to undergo thousand of reincarnations. She had to experienced thousand different lifestyles before she could become herself again. Now she is finally in her last reincarnation. She is 90% complete of her forbidden technique. Story Long time ago, a fox deity started to practice an forbidden act. Upon knowing by the heaven, an archangel is sent to slay her. Upon her death, she used the incomplete technique. The technique failed and it back fired to herself and she undergoes 1000 reincarnations. Her first life was a pleasant wife who lived horrible in the feudal era. She lived in a poor life and died alone. Her second life was no better. She become a wife of a fisherman. Everyday, she had to wait for her husband to come back. She died again waiting alone. The reincarnation goes on. Her 7th life reincarnate as a witch. People called her Morgana Le Fey. She died after her daughter killed her with her true name. Her 8th life became a citizen life at Pompei where later Phoenix killed her together with the entire city. Her 11th life is mother of James. She treated him harshly and cast a spell on him. Her 17th life is a queen of china who manipulated the emperor and ruled the country in chaos. In this life, she teached Xu Yuan how to use a tallisman and became a zombie. Her 19th life is to become a Guardian spirit of Mongolia. She became jealous of Jochi and released Mongolia's worm after her. Her 21th life she was an old man who tell Eric where he can learn dark magic. Her 22th life was a girl who liked to go to disco. She friended with Zodia before she become a Guardian. Her 27th life she became the stepmother of a poor girl who later became a princess. Her 23rd life was a true vampire called Helena. She become a true vampire at her young age and she was killed by an other vampire. Her 27th Life was a monster that ambushed the Shinee's group and killed most of them. Her 29th life was a female inventor who invented a battle armour for Cybertron City. Her 34th life was a neighbour of Addam's family. Her 35th life style was a little girl with an eye injury cared under Nanny Poppin. Her 36th life was a second wife of Hou Yi, after Lady Chang left and went to the moon. She had many more reincarnationed lifes that linked her to all kinds of people. Now she is at her 1001 life. She is almost ready to enact her revenge against the heaven. Powers and Abilities As a 1001 years old fox, she is extremely powerful despite being a little girl. She has recovered almost all her power. With her forbidden art, she is fearsome enough to let heaven to send Mikael after her. Thousand Needle - '''She possess a needle in her sleeve and likes to use it to ambush people or throw it all at the same time. '''Experience - '''She had live so long that she remembers every life style she lived through and she used it in her combat. '''Voice Illusion - '''Her voice can kill anyone who is not strong enough to withstand it. People who can withstand it will fall to their ground. Her 1001 lifes style make her imaginations run wild. '''Forbidden Art ''- ''The art is still not complete. It is a fearsome technique that even heaven fears it. Relationships Mikael The archangel that was send to slay her. Rea Rea is not involved when heaven decided to send Mikael to slay her. Universe Council Scheherazade is one of the target that Jen Nova and Monalisa goes after. Meng Po They are friends for a long time. At every reincarnations, she did not give the forgetful soup to her to drink. With this she remembers everything of her past life. Quotes * It's been a while. * It's almost complete. * Another life, another time. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from [=reincarnation%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=character%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=design%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Females Category:Evil Category:Adults Category:No Center Category:Animal Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Universe Office